This is How I Fall
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: SAKE! Jake helps Sam, who is struggling with the near death of the Phantom's newborn son, and they both soon realize the feelings that they have had for eachother. not good with summaries! Read and Review! Plz.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my First Phantom Stallion FF. Please review and there will be more, if you like it. If you don't, review anyway, all reviews are always welcome…just I can be mean back. Here it goes! I got this idea of the first chapter because my foal died…too.

Disclaimer – I don't own Phantom Stallion, but I so own this plot.

Chapter One: The Only Difference

Samantha looked down at the dying foal and felt tears sliding down her face. "I knew," she whispered through her sobs, "I knew he wasn't going to make it…but I wanted to believe he could…it's…it's…"

"Shh…Sam, they all can't make it," It was Jake Ely. He was trying his hardest to make her understand, but nothing would help. This was the Phantom's son. She turned away from the dying foal and dried her eyes.

"You're right, Jake," she whispered, "They all can't make it."

Jake took a hold of her arm and led her out of the barn, "Come on Brat, it's time to go in for the night. When you wake up, this will all be over."

But Sam knew that when she woke up, things would be the same. The only difference was that the foal, the Phantom's beautiful son, would be dead. Never to know how beautiful the sun was as it rose above the mountains, and never to know the gentleness of a rain shower quenching the earth's thirst. It would never know what if felt like to be love, but it was loved. And it would never be able to grow into the handsome stallion that Sam had dreamed of.

"You're wrong, Jake," she said softly. "It won't be over in the morning."

Jake stopped walking and turned Sam to him. His fingers wiped away the new tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Sam, please don't cry…I'll do everything in my power to keep that foal alive…just don't cry," he whispered, pleaded.

But Sam did cry.

Jake hesitated, and she could see it. Through the tears she could see it. And then, when she least expected it, he leaned in, and kissed her.

The only difference in the morning would be that the foal was dead…

…and things between Jake and Sam would never be the same.

Yes, I know that it's super short, but it's like ten at night and I have a test tomorrow. So you guys will just have to review and tell me what you think about it, ok? Thank you for reading it. REVIEW…if I get two reviews I'll go on.


	2. Morning

Ok you guys, here is the second chapter. I needed motivation. What would you feel like after you're best friend decided to kiss you?!?

Chapter Two: Morning

Some people say that things will be better in the morning. Some people are right. Most people are wrong. Samantha didn't know whether or not things would be or not. She lay in bed and watched as the suns golden rays touched the wall opposite of her window. The sun seemed to be dancing…it seemed to be happy. Would she be happy if she decided to wake up?

Something was wrong, and she knew it. That was the only reason her dad hadn't come up to wake her yet. It was way past her usual time to be up. Chores had to be done…why was she still in bed?

She dragged herself up and got dressed, everything still seemed to be fogged over, hazy…not real. She opened her door walked down the stairs, greeted Gram, and walked on. She walked out the door, holding the piece of toast that had somehow found it's way into her fingers. Slowly she made her way to the barn…slowly she opened the door, and slowly she started to back away.

Inside the barn, Jake was sleeping, leaning up against the wall of the stall. He had stayed there all night, and next to him the foal lay asleep…he was alive. Jake had kept the foal alive.

"You're here." Jake looked up at her and smiled. "See I told you I could do it," he said, "I told you I would do everything I could to keep the Phantoms son alive."

"It was just…really hard to think he might die. The phantom is missing…and he's probably dead, I didn't want to loose this part of him," Sam said, finding her bravery and kneeling in the hay to gently pat the foal's neck. "Thank you, Jake."

He stretched and stood, staring down at her. "You don't have to thank me, Brat. I would do anything for you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess you would…Jake…are things different?"

"Different?"

"…between you and me?"

"I guess so, Brat. We'll talk about it later. I'll drive us out to War Drum Flats…"

Sam stood and dusted herself off. "'k," she said, and walked out of the barn.

Maybe things were going to be different, and things were different…but it was only morning.


End file.
